What Are Friends For?
by Unspoken Tragedy
Summary: Power is ecstasy when experiencing it for the first time. It surges through your veins, like the pumping of blood, only quicker, stronger. It’s so amazing being able to do things you never thought possible... Peter Pettigrew betrays his friends.


**Title: What Are Friends For?**

**Author: Unspoken Tragedy**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoilers: Prisoner of Azkaban**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. ;) Oh, yeah, and I don't own the characters... or the plot...**

**Summary: Power is ecstasy when experiencing it for the first time. It surges through your veins, like the pumping of blood, only quicker, stronger. It's so amazing being able to do things you never thought possible... Peter Pettigrew betrays his friends.**

**Series: On the Other Side**

Other stories: Victorious

**A/N: I made it through a whole week of school _unscathed_. My dad's guitar, however, was not so lucky. :-o

* * *

**

**What Are Friends For?**

Loud sobs break through the hustle of the busy city street, and several muggles turn to watch as you and I face off.

Why do you look so surprised, Sirius?

Don't tell me you never once considered that I could, in fact, actually _be_ the traitor. I feel my lips curl into a sneer as the sobs continue.

Of course you didn't.

Who would expect _weak_, _sniveling, _Peter Pettigrew to be a Death Eater?

Isn't it ironic? If you had just accepted the position of Secret Keeper, Lily and James would not be dead. Of course, you just made my job easier in the end. I really _should_ thank you. But the Marauders never _were_ ones to do what they should, were they?

Don't look so betrayed, it's really quite pathetic. Did you think I'd stand by your side once I found strength in myself?

You all treated me like a child, defenseless and needing of protection. The Dark Lord showed me how to reach my potential. He showed me how to become a _better_ wizard, instead of coddling me like you did.

You call yourself my friend? What aspects of friendship exactly did you fulfill for me, if I may ask? Ah, you protected me.

Well I didn't _need_ or _want_ protection, not from you. I _needed_ to learn to protect myself. And now I have.

You'd be amazed at the things I could do now. Really, you would. I myself am still amazed.

Power is ecstasy when experiencing it for the first time. It surges through your veins, like the pumping of blood, only quicker, stronger. It's so amazing being able to do things you never thought possible...

And what power is greater than the power to take lives? To watch as your victim draws their last breath, fear radiating their whole being. To watch a man beg for mercy, plead for his family's lives. That's power. It's too bad you were too foolish to seek it. As it was a shame that Lily and James were also too foolish to accept it when offered. They could have lived, you know, had they just chosen the correct side.

Ah, yes, the Dark Lord _has_ fallen. But he'll _be back_. And next time around, _we'll_ win. And you'll have _nothing_. But there is a consolation prize for you. After we've won, I promise to give you a quick death.

What are friends for after all?

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" I scream sobbing and reaching for my wand. With a casual flick of my wand, which went unnoticed by the muggles, there's an explosion around us. The street is blown apart, and bits of stone hit me cutting my skin and leaving welts. I rip off my robes, pulling my dagger out of their folds, and cutting off my finger. Blood gushes out and onto the robes. I tuck the dagger into my boot, and transform into my rat animagus form.

_Laughter. _Do you think this is funny? Well you won't for long, my friend. I watch as the Hit Wizards arrive at the scene to find you standing there laughing, the muggles dead and mybloodstained robes and finger.

Black is apprehended and dragged off, the word 'Azkaban' on the lips of the wizards around him. A punishment more than fitting for the murder of twelve muggles and one wizard, not to mention betraying a witch and wizard to the Dark Lord. The 'murderer' in question pales considerably and the laughter ceases, as if he's just realized that he will indeed be punished for his 'crime'. Too bad they've got the wrong man, eh Sirius?

Your life's over now, ended on the same day as your best pal and his girl. One day you'll forget them, you know. The dementors do that to a man; make him forget all his happy memories. And no on will care. No one will mourn _you._

But they will mourn _me._ The fallen hero. Poor, poor Peter killed by the _evil_ Sirius Black. I bet they'll even give me an Order of Merlin.

Are you angry? Good. So am I.

Do you know how much I hated you? How much I hated Potter? You were always so perfect. Everyone loved you two. And poor, sweet Lupin. Everyone loved him also, though he was always quieter and more withdrawn than you. And what was I? Pathetic Peter Pettigrew, a tag-along to the three of you. I was merely tolerated by others, not _liked_.

You were always better, smarter. But who's the smart one now? I spied on you guys for at least a year prior to today. I was never caught. I never will be. And now Potter is dead, as is his beautiful wife. You're going to live in Azkaban for the rest of your life. And Lupin, he's lost_ all_ his friends. The world is not kind to _werewolves_. He'll have to face it all alone now. How tragic.

There's a small squeaking of laughter from a ditch near the wreckage.

Who's laughing now, my dear Sirius? Certainly not you.

* * *

**Finito**

**A/N: Well here we go: a one-shot from Peter's perspective. I attempted to make him something more than what the books portrayed him as. I think he was more devious than cowardly, though he _was_ both. I don't much like his character... But I wrote this anyways... Hmmm**

**Reviews Make Writers Happy!!! **


End file.
